Fred Fielder now believe in miracle
by Agnese zaupa
Summary: written in response to the christmas challenge without dialogue on facebook. Fred Fielder now believes in miracles that happen on Christmas.


The usual disclaimers from the writer apply.

Happy Christmas and happy holidays to all.

written in response to the christmas challenge without dialogue on facebook.

Fred Fielder now believes in miracles that happen on Christmas.

Fred Fielder entered the airport in a bad mood, it was December 24th and only God knew how much he wanted to be at home with his wife and daughter, but the scarecrow and the housewife were on a mission and he had been called by Billy to go and pick them up and bring them at home.

They had left Billy two days ago to check on a rest home, the manager of the place suspected that employees were organizing something shady, because passing by chance in front of the offices, he had heard Russian, and as a good patriot he had immediately activated by warning the authorities, too bad it was a false alarm, simply an employee was interested in learning the Russian language and practiced in the office, a total waste of time.

He thought of Lee furiously because he was planning a vacation and Amanda who with a simple touch and a smile had calmed him, secretly admired the courageous housewife, the only woman capable of taming the scarecrow, it was enough to look at them with a little more attention , the looks between them, the smiles so complicit and Lee who never missed an opportunity to gently touch Amanda, accompanying her with one hand on his small back, holding her hand and protecting her constantly, even single colleagues had been threatened by Lee, they had to turn off her, it was off limits for everyone, there was no doubt that they had a special bond and now in the agency she was betting on how long it would take Amanda to yield to the charm of the scarecrow, even if in her heart Fred thought she was the opposite happens.

He remembered that time during a mission they had escaped in a full-throttle black sedan for a secret holiday, which was not so secret, Amanda had been injured no one knows how and Fred had never seen the scarecrow so terribly worried and protective towards Amanda, from that moment they had officially become partners and thanks to Amanda's intuition and Lee's resourcefulness they had solved many cases.

Billy was happy that his best team worked so well, Fred a little less was the third Christmas that he found himself to escort the couple, sighing he went towards the arrivals, he saw them at the bottom of the row and stared at them surprised, Lee he had an arm around Amanda's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The agent hid a bit to better observe the couple, now Lee was kissing Amanda softly on the forehead and she was smiling sweetly, they seemed really in love, damn! Something shone on their ring fingers, but you want to see that these two had married on the famous holiday making fun of the whole agency, damn it !! What a news!!!! It would have been a very juicy gossip for the steno pool, he couldn't wait to tell everyone !! , And Francine's face would have been priceless !.

Very amused by his discovery he decided to be seen by the couple gesturing in their direction, the two approached and Fred immediately noticed that the wedding rings were gone, smiled at the two agents and accompanied them to the agency car, heading for Amanda's house, then apartment Lee would finally return home to his family to wait for Holy Christmas.

Along the way the two told of the useless journey to Fred, Lee was angry at having wasted time unnecessarily, while Amanda was just tired and wanted to go home to her children and her mother, also eager to celebrate Christmas together with their.

They arrived in Arlington with a little effort, the traffic caused by the Christmas shopping was very sustained, Amanda's house was all illuminated by the Christmas lights, Lee got out and took the two suitcases, and went with her towards the house, she he turned to a puzzled and surprised Fred, gestured to go and his gaze did not admit replies, the agent started was quite accustomed to the oddities of the scarecrow, but decided to slow down to see what was going on and why Lee did not want to be accompanied to home to him

Suddenly the door swung open and Jamie and Philip ran towards Lee and Amanda hugging them so hard that they almost dropped them, the scarecrow shook the boys and laughing and reciprocating their embrace took them and with the two practically hanging on him, between laughter and smiles all entered the house.

Fred Fielder, he accelerated he wanted to get to his family as soon as possible, he too was smiling, at the end he thought, the scarecrow had found love and a family that loved him and made him happy.

Well, who the hell was he little agent with simple assignments in a counterintelligence agency, to ruin the happiness that the scarecrow and the housewife had laboriously found? then at Christmas, no he would not have told anyone anything, on the contrary he was really happy for them, he looked in the rear view mirror, in the distance he still saw their house illuminated, Merry Christmas Lee and Merry Christmas Amanda, apparently miracles can still happen.


End file.
